O Melhor dos Presentes
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Ela estava feliz, mas algo lhe faltava. A pessoa sem a qual, provavelmente, ela jamais teria conseguido alcançar tudo aquilo. - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A:** Meu presente de aniversário para uma querida amiga. Dani, feliz aniversário de quinze anos, eu espero que a vida sempre lhe traga coisas belas, e, principalmente, que você seja feliz ao lado de todas as suas pessoas queridas. Fico feliz por tê-la conhecido, melhor amiga Gruvia, tentei fazer o melhor que pude. Espero que você goste.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail não me pertence, e sim a Hiro Mashima. Posto esta fic traduzida sem nenhuma intenção de lucro.

 **N/T** : Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "El Mejor de los Regalos", de Lightblue17. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

 **N/T 2:** Uma vez que a autora me pediu, deixo aqui explicado que a fic é uma adaptação, em homenagem ao aniversário da amiga dela.

 **N/T 3:** A sinopse, no entanto, eu postei por minha conta, já que a fic original não tinha uma sinopse propriamente dita.

* * *

 **O MELHOR DOS PRESENTES**

No início da manhã, a cidade de Magnolia começava a acordar; suas ruas ainda desertas eram testemunhas dos primeiros raios de Sol que abriram caminho por entre as nuvens, e iluminavam a fina camada de geada que delicadamente cobria cada recanto.

Era realmente cedo, e uma maga de cabelos azuis abria delicadamente os seus olhos, ao escutar o tímido canto dos pássaros, do lado de fora da sua janela. Seus cabelos ondulados ainda repousavam sobre o seu travesseiro, e um amplo sorriso enfeitava o seu pálido mas avermelhado rosto, enquanto suas mãos agarravam-se firmemente ao lençol sobre o seu peito.

\- É hoje - ela comentou com alegria, e rapidamente abandonou a cama para correr até o calendário ao lado de sua mesa.

Tirou um marcador de sua bolsa azul, e, sem perder o seu sorriso, pôs-se a desenhar algo sobre o seu calendário. Afastou-se ligeiramente dele com o olhar sonhador, e contemplou a perfeita sucessão de "X" em vermelho que marcavam a passagem dos dias do mês, prestando maior atenção ao do presente dia, abaixo do qual podia-se claramente distinguir o contorno de um coração.

\- Juvia deveria se aprontar agora - ela comentou, virando-se rapidamente em direção à sua cama, na qual entre os lençóis desarrumados, havia um pequeno amontoado de cabelos negros.

Ela caminhou lentamente até sua cama, e, delicadamente, com ambas as mãos, levantou o objeto para observá-lo detidamente por alguns instantes. Tratava-se de um de seus bonecos de pelúcia, uma réplica exata de seu amado Gray-sama.

\- Juvia precisa se aprontar, Gray-sama, por favor, compreenda que Juvia não pode ficar na cama com você por mais tempo - ela explicou, olhando com ternura para o pequeno sorriso do boneco em seus braços.

\- A quem Juvia quer enganar ? Ela não consegue dizer não a Gray-sama.

Apertando ao bonequinho contra o seu peito, ela atirou-se com força sobre a sua cama e rui como uma criança ao cair sobre a suave superfície. Deitou-se com o olhar perdido na brancura do teto e brincou com o boneco entre seus braços.

\- Hoje será um grande dia para Juvia - comentou, fechando com força os seus olhos e ampliando ainda mais o lindo sorriso em seus lábios.

* * *

Ela estivera planejando aquele dia durante semanas, e, por isso, depois de vestir a roupa que tinha comprado especificamente para aquele dia, olhou uma última vez para o seu reflexo no espelho, e, com um sorriso, dirigiu-se à guilda.

Era uma manhã particularmente fresca, mas agradável, perfeita para mostrar o delicado vestido azul-claro, que havia combinado com as primeiras botas de cano curto que ela havia usado em sua vida, e o elegante mas jovial chapéu que decidira usar. Seus cabelos longos eram sacudidos pelo vento, assim como o vestido, que chegava até os seus joelhos, mas contava com um pequeno decote de um dos lados, permitindo-lhe exibir com orgulho a sua tatuagem da guilda, que, curiosamente, era do mesmíssimo tom de azul de seu vestido.

Estava linda, e assim se sentia, recebeu inúmeros elogios dos cidadãos que alegremente viam-na passar, e até mesmo um garotinho de uma banca de flores havia insistido em presenteá-la com um belo lírio azul, que, como agradecimento, ela havia decidido entrelaçar em seus cabelos, sobre suas orelhas.

Havia decidido que não realizaria missões naquele dia, mas dispusera-se a colaborar desde cedo com a guilda, de um jeito ou de outro, com a intenção de passar o tempo ao lado de sua família, afinal eles eram a razão pela qual aquele dia era importante, principalmente um moreno em particular. Parou uma vez, ficou de pé, em frente ao grande portão do seu lugar favorito no mundo, e, depois de arrumar inconscientemente os seus cabelos, dispôs-se a entrar.

\- Surpresa !

Os gritos em uníssono de seus companheiros, juntamente com muitos balões e serpentinas, foi só o que ela conseguiu perceber antes de ser esmagada em um abraço carinhoso pelas garotas da guilda.

\- Parabéns, Juvia ! - felicitou-a a Maga Celestial, apertando-a fortemente junto ao peito.

\- Parabéns ! - continuou Lisanna, juntando-se ao abraço.

\- Feliz aniversário, Juvia-san ! - prosseguiu a Dragon Slayer do Céu, estendendo-lhe um delicado embrulho com um pequeno cartão, que dizia "Com carinho, de Wendy e Charlie".

As lágrimas começaram a fluir, à medida que ela recebia cada uma das felicitações e dos presentes de seus companheiros de guilda, estava realmente emocionada, mas principalmente surpresa. Sem dúvida alguma ela havia esperado ansiosamente por aquele dia, mas nunca por uma festa, Juvia jamais tivera uma festa, pelo menos até os seus doze anos, e, mesmo naquela ocasião, mesmo com o esforço que seu tio pusera naquilo, ainda assim ninguém havia concordado. Passaram-se quase três anos desde sua chegada à Fairy Tail, quase dez, se fossem levados em conta os anos perdidos na Ilha Tenrou, mas aquela era a primeira festa de aniversário que ela comemoraria; claro, ela quisera ter dividido juntamente com todos desde o início, mesmo quando jamais havia ambicionado comemorações, e sim o simples fato de estar ao lado deles, mas, por diversas razões, aquilo não pudera se concretizar.

Claro, Mirajane nunca havia perdido nenhum de seus aniversários, e, conseqüentemente, Lisanna, desde que voltara de Edolas, também não. Ambas se encarregavam de prepararem-lhe alguma refeição especial ou a presenteavam com algum bonito acessório. No ano anterior, Mira a havia presenteado com uma velha camisa que Gray havia deixado desbotar, e, desde então, a mesma havia se tornado o seu pijama; até mesmo muitos dos outros membros haviam se aproximado para parabenizá-la, ao ficarem sabendo por intermédio da simpática garçonete da guilda. Gajeel sempre se lembrara de levá-la para almoçar e dar-lhe um de seus "Não é nada de importante, por isso não se emocione" presentes. Mas nunca, jamais, uma festa.

Não havia mais lugar em seus braços para tantos presentes, e, para sua sorte, Elfman oferecera-se amavelmente para guardá-los para ela, e havia recebido uma quantidade quase incontável de abraços em poucos minutos. Mas, além da felicidade que a inundava, ela sabia que faltava algo.

"Gray-sama", ela pensou.

\- Juvia, aconteceu algo ? - perguntou a Titânia, ao notar a súbita mudança no semblante dela.

\- N-não, é que Juvia está feliz demais, é só isso - ela mentiu. E Erza sabia, mas decidiu deixar passar.

\- Nós não pudemos dar a você uma festa de aniversário apropriada nestes últimos anos, por isso tínhamos de recuperar o tempo perdido - ela sorriu amavelmente - Venha - chamou-a, estendendo-lhe a mão - Vou mostrar a você o bolo que eu encomendei na minha confeitaria favorita.

A maga Elemental segurou a mão da ruiva, e decidiu aproveitar a festa que amavelmente haviam preparado em sua homenagem. Ela sempre havia sonhado com algo assim, embora jamais tivesse comentado com ninguém, nem mesmo Gajeel sabia. Desde pequena, havia compreendido que ninguém desejava realmente comemorar ao lado dela, até o momento em que concluiu que talvez não houvesse de fato nada para se comemorar. A Mulher Chuvosa, a garota que ninguém queria por perto, por que alguém haveria de comemorar mais um ano de vida de uma pessoa como ela ? Eventualmente, após à morte de seu tio, ela decidiu que realmente não havia nada a se comemorar e proibiu a si mesma de voltar a pensar nisso... tudo mudou com a Fairy Tail. Finalmente havia algo a se comemorar, havia porque se alegrar a cada ano de vida, e era por eles, seus amigos, sua família; pessoas que a valorizavam pelo que ela era, pessoas que a aceitavam, pessoas que finalmente haviam dado a ela uma razão pela qual agradecer a cada segundo de vida.

Ela suspirou profundamente. Estava feliz, de verdade. Estava tão feliz que até havia aceitado beber junto com Cana, tão feliz que havia tentado acompanhar Vijeeter com seus estranhos passos de dança, tão feliz que havia apertado carinhosamente contra o seu peito o peixe fedorento com o qual Happy havia lhe presenteado.

Ela estava feliz, mas algo lhe faltava. A pessoa sem a qual, provavelmente, ela jamais teria chegado a alcançar tudo aquilo.

Gray Fullbuster estava lhe faltando, e sua ausência a machucava.

\- Juvia - uma voz a chamou, e ao virar-se ela se deparou com a Maga Celestial, acompanhada por Natsu.

\- A festa é incrível - ela adiantou-se a dizer - Juvia está muito agradecida - havia sabido, por intermédio de Mira, que Lucy havia sido uma das principais responsáveis pela organização.

\- N-não foi nada - respondeu a loira - Todos ajudaram, eu... eu, na verdade, queria falar sobre outra coisa.

\- Juvia é toda ouvidos.

\- Bem... Juvia, acho que você notou que... - ela hesitou por um instante - Eu sinto muito, Juvia, Gray foi encarregado de uma missão, nós imaginávamos que ele não iria demorar mais do que algumas horas, mas ele ainda não voltou. Ele certamente iria querer estar em sua festa.

O peito da maga da água doeu, mas não de preocupação. Gray era um homem forte e ela sabia disso, um atraso não era motivo para se alarmar, porque Juvia acreditava plenamente nele. A dor devia-se à confirmação de algo que ela havia suspeitado desde o momento em que não o vira na guilda: ele não viria.

\- Juvia entende, Gray-sama não pode abandonar a sua missão.

\- Gray jamais confirmou que viria... - disse Natsu, recebendo um olhar assassino por parte da Maga Celestial - ... mas sei que ele realmente não desejava perder o seu aniversário - ele completou.

Juvia sorriu. Em seus rostos, via-se que realmente estavam preocupados com ela, e, depois de todo o trabalho que certamente eles tiveram, seria ingratidão de sua parte ficar angustiada na frente deles.

\- Juvia realmente entende, Natsu-san, não se preocupem.

\- Bem, fico feliz em ouvir isso - disse a loira, aliviada.

\- Está na hora de a aniversariante abrir os seus presentes ! - anunciou Macao, e Juvia sentiu-se ser arrastada em direção à mesa na qual eles anteriormente haviam sido depositados.

\- Depois nós beberemos ! - ouviu-se Cana gritar.

\- Não, depois nós vamos cortar o bolo - comentou, iludida, Erza.

\- Depois nós faremos o que a aniversariante decidir fazer - anunciou Mira, entregando-lhe uma caixinha dourada, para que ela começasse a abrir os seus presentes.

* * *

Brincos, maquiagem, uma bonita pintura com todos os membros da guilda, roupas íntimas embaraçosas demais, certamente cortesia de Cana, acessórios para a casa, um bonito pingente por parte de Meredy, ainda que ela não tivesse podido estar presente, uma bela pulseira forjada em aço por parte de seu melhor amigo, Gajeel, e até um belíssimo chapéu por parte de Laxus. Juvia havia terminado com os seus presentes, e, com a desculpa de que estava cansada, ela sentou-se em uma mesa afastada, olhando para a bonita pintura com a qual Reedus a havia presenteado. Gray estava nela.

Com o pensamento distante, não percebeu quando uma figura de cabelos prateados ia sentando-se ao seu lado e entregando-lhe uma bonita caixinha azul-celeste.

\- Juvia-chan - Lyon Vastia chamou-a em tom brincalhão, sacudindo a caixinha em frente ao seu rosto.

\- L-Lyon-sama - ela surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo - O que você está...?

Sua pergunta viu-se interrompida assim que ela tomou consciência do presente.

\- Eu cheguei um pouco tarde, mas não podia ficar sem cumprimentá-la no seu aniversário - ele sorriu-lhe amavelmente.

\- Muito obrigada - ela murmurou, segurando a caixinha, e surpreendendo-se ao encontrar, dentro dela, um belo pingente azul em forma de lágrima - É lindo, muito obrigada, Lyon-sama.

\- Esse sorriso é tudo o que eu preciso - ele respondeu, fazendo-a enrubescer. Mas depois o seu olhar fixou-se novamente na pintura à sua frente, e seu sorriso perdeu um pouco de sua intensidade.

\- Então, Gray não conseguiu chegar a tempo - comentou o mago do gelo.

\- Está tudo bem, certamente Gray-sama vai felicitar a Juvia quando voltar, ou quando vê-la, como todos os anos - sua voz finalmente ficou entrecortada no meio da frase, e ele pôde notar como a jovem mordia o lábio inferior para não chorar, antes de continuar - É que... é que Juvia achou que, desta vez... Gray-sama sempre se lembrou dos aniversários de Juvia, ou talvez Mira-san o tenha feito saber, mas... Gray-sama sempre parabenizou a Juvia. Esta é a primeira festa de Juvia, e ela sabe que está sendo egoísta, mas...mas ela queria a presença de Gray-sama, Juvia achou que finalmente estava acontecendo algo especial entre ela e Gray-sama, porque hoje seria um dia para ser celebrado junto a Gray-sama, foi ele quem possibilitou que Juvia conhecesse a Fairy Tail, sem ele, Juvia não teria a Fairy Tail e ainda amaldiçoaria o dia do seu aniversário.

O jovem Vastia sorriu com ternura para a jovem ao seu lado. Gray tinha tanta sorte. Estava apaixonado por uma jovem maravilhosa, e que, com certeza, também o amava.

\- Sabe de uma coisa, Juvia ? Eu não concordo que finalmente esteja havendo algo de especial entre vocês... acho que sempre houve.

Ela olhou-os, surpresa, lágrimas ainda presentes em seus olhos.

\- Talvez Gray não esteja aqui, mas ele está com você. Ele sempre está com você, em cada um de seus pensamentos, ou até mesmo nesta pintura. Acho que ele é um idiota por não estar presente no seu aniversário, se fosse eu, não deixaria de vir, mas, ainda que seja um dia importante para ser celebrado, a celebração de sua vida deve ser vivida dia após dia. Você valoriza cada dia ao lado da Fairy Tail, não é verdade ?

A jovem assentiu.

\- Pois é isso o que é importante. Você deve aproveitar esta festa porque é a sua festa, a que as pessoas que a amam fizeram para você. Mas, apesar de ser o dia em que você veio ao mundo, isso não faz de você o que você é, e isso é o que você deve celebrar. Você tem uma vida inteira para ser vivida junto a Gray, não fique angustiada por causa de um dia. Valorize este dia e nunca volte a amaldiçoá-lo, mas celebre todos os outros, principalmente aqueles que você passar ao lado da pessoa amada. É nisso que eu acredito.

Ela pensou um pouco, e riu ao repassar em sua mente as palavras dele. Realmente era um dia especial, mas também o eram todos os outros. Gray havia lhe salvado a vida em muitas ocasiões, tantas que talvez, se escolhesse um dia para fazer aniversário, deveria escolher um desses, provavelmente o dia em que se conheceram: o dia em que ela realmente começou a viver.

\- Lyon-sama... - chamou ela, ficando de pé - Juvia acha que seus companheiros na Fairy Tail são maravilhosos, mas sem dúvida eles não são as únicas pessoas que Juvia teve a oportunidade de conhecer graças a Gray-sama.

O jovem sorriu, envergonhado, ao entender a que ela se referia, e hesitou quando ela estendeu-lhe uma mão.

\- Juvia quer comemorar, e Juvia acha que dançar com um querido amigo é uma boa forma de fazer isso.

* * *

O dia fora divertido, mas cansativo; depois de tantas horas de dança e de comemoração, a maga da água encontrava-se feliz, mas exausta. Depois de uma longa e reconfortante ducha, ela dispôs-se a dormir, até que uma leve batida na sua janela surpreendeu-a.

Aproximou-se lentamente dela, e, quando estava quase assumindo que tinha sido apenas a sua imaginação, um vulto apareceu à sua frente.

\- Gray-sama ? - ela questionou, abrindo o vidro rapidamente - O que está...?

\- Minha missão demorou mais do que eu imaginava. Me desculpe - disse ele, entregando-lhe uma pequena caixinha de cristal - É algo improvisado, eu realmente não tive tempo de lhe comprar algo...

Ao segurá-la, ela entendeu a que ele se referia, a caixinha não era de cristal, mas de um gelo muito bonito criado por ele, e, ao abri-la, ela deparou-se com uma perfeita escultura de uma borboleta.

\- Eu achei que você gostasse das borboletas, quer dizer, por causa do broche que você usa, às vezes. Eu não queria deixar o seu aniversário passar em branco, como se não fosse importante para mim - um leve rubor tingia, agora, o rosto do moreno, mesmo quando ele desviava o olhar, em uma tentativa de escondê-lo.

\- É lindo... - sussurrou ela, segurando a borboleta entre os seus dedos - Magnífico, o melhor presente que Juvia recebeu durante todo o dia.

O sorriso da jovem cresceu enormemente, alegrando também a ele. Amava vê-la sorrir, já não tentava mais negar isso para si mesmo, sabia que era inútil. Ambos sabiam, algo de especial estava acontecendo entre eles já há algum tempo.

\- Eu... - ele desviou rapidamente os olhos da maga da água e respirou fundo, antes de continuar - Eu acho que tenho outro presente, mas... - fez uma pausa para aproximar-se da jovem - ...acho que você vai gostar - ele finalizou, e, ao olhar para ela, ao olhar para aqueles ansiosos olhos azul-safira, ele soube, estava fazendo a coisa certa.

\- O-o que é, Gray-sama ? - perguntou ela, emocionada, mas feliz com a proximidade.

\- Isto - sussurrou ele, eliminando a distância.

Um beijo curto, doce e talvez até mesmo um pouco desajeitado. Juvia realmente não soube, porque sua mente havia deixado de funcionar naquele instante.

Lentamente, o mago do gelo afastou-se dela, cujos olhos fixos nos dele pareciam estar procurando desesperadamente por uma resposta, um sinal, algo que demonstrasse que aquilo de fato havia acontecido. Gray sorriu.

"Maldito Lyon" - ele tivera razão ao dizer-lhe há poucos minutos, ao encontrá-lo na saída da cidade, que Gray, sem dúvida alguma, estava apaixonado por Juvia, o próprio Gray sabia que estava apaixonado por Juvia.

Segurou com delicadeza a borboleta e a caixinha nas mãos dela, colocando-as sobre a mesa, para depois ficar novamente em frente a ela e acariciar novamente as suas pálidas bochechas.

\- Feliz aniversário, Juvia - sussurrou ele, aproximando-se dos lábios dela uma vez mais.

\- Todos os dias são felizes ao lado de Gray-sama.

* * *

 **N/T 4:** Mais uma tradução de minha parte, a sétima do fandom de Fairy Tail, e a terceira com o ship Gray/Juvia. Bem, espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, caso gostem... reviews, please ?


End file.
